Solo nos falta el beso
by Bruja
Summary: Aoshi y Misao por fin estan juntos,pero no todo es hermoso en su relación,y Kamatari regresa para buscar a su príncipe azul mediante citas secretas¿se ayudarán entre ellas?¿Cómo saldrán de esta situación?¿Seguirá Okina estorbando a su nieta, con qué fin?.
1. Chapter 1

**SOLO NOS FALTA EL BESO**

**Capítulo 1 - El problema.**

Hacía unos días que estaban juntos y aunque eran primerizos en cuanto a las relaciones, Misao estaba segura que esta nueva situación continuaría hasta el fin de sus días y después más allá. Estaba radiante de felicidad y deseaba permanecer en esa nube de sueño en la que ella misma se había colocado. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y su cabeza residió en sus manos, y allí siguió absorta al mundo que la rodeada, tenía una inmensa sonrisa que iba de una oreja hacía la otra y verdaderamente, su rostro era la mismísima marca de la enamorada inocente.

Osamu y Okon pasaron por su lado y aunque ellas si se habían percatado del estado ausente de su niña, esta seguía metida en ese mundo de amor y sueño. Curvaron sus labios hacía un lado y entrecerrando su mirada, sintieron la envidia emanar de su interior, estaban rabiosas por su pequeña y aunque no le deseaban ningún mal, ellas querían tener lo mismo que la Okashira tenía.

El amor de su hombre.

Suspiraron con tragedia ante este echo. Se miraron a los ojos con malicia y asintiendo levemente se sentaron enfrente de la pequeña, aspiraron el aire que les rodeaban y a la vez estrellaron sus manos en la mesa, causando que la concentración que había tenido la comadreja quedará reducida a la nada.

Dirigió su mirada con curiosidad hacía sus amigas y al ver el semblante malicioso que desprendían, una gota de sudor resbaló por su cabeza. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, esperó con temor su veredicto.

-Misao querida, ¿cómo te encuentras?..-le preguntó Okon al mirarse las uñas con indiferencia.

-Er..muy bien, ¿Creo, por?..-alzó una ceja confusa.

Okon le dirigió la mirada a Osamu y está asintió, acercó más su rostro hacía su pequeña y juntando sus manos su rostro se ensombreció.

-Misao, ¿tú confías en nosotras, verdad pequeña?..-le preguntó con una sonrisa al ver como asentía..-¿y si te pasará algo o hubiera ocurrido algo increíble nos lo contarías, verdad pequeña mía?.

Misao dirigió su mirada a Okon con extrañeza para asentir pausadamente y su amiga la ignoró por completo, encogió los hombros en completa ignorancia y se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo.

-Si, pero..¿no te entiendo?,¿ocurre algo?.

Y un extraño brillo iluminó los rostros de sus amigas que se frotaron las manos y mirando hacía ambos lados, se movieron a una velocidad increíble para sentarse al lado de la primeriza y cogiéndola de las manos las apretaron con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de chiribitas de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo besa Aoshi?..-preguntó Osamu haciendo sonrojar a la joven..-¿o cómo....?..-le guiñó el ojo con picardía..-tu ya me entiendes Misao.

-¡Eso, eso! no te escondas nada que nos pueda interesar..-alzó el dedo al aire..-y que conste que lo hacemos para darte consejos no para meter las narices en tu relación, así que..-sonriéndole con malicia..-cuéntanos todo, con pelos y señales.

Pero ante ese ataque de preguntas sobre su relación la comadreja se quedo muda y paralizada. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo y además había tenido unos cuantos problemas en cuanto a esas preguntas, por que...,sus labios temblaron con tragedia ante la perplejidad de sus amigas y soltándose las manos de ese agarre estrelló su cabeza en la mesa para comenzar a sollozar.

Ambas mujeres se observaban sin entender nada del asunto.

-Misao, ¿qué ocurre?.

-¿Te ha molestado las preguntas?..-dijo Okon..-no era nuestra intención perturbarte con ellas, ¿nos perdonas?.

La Okashira tembló nuevamente ante esa disculpa innecesaria por parte de sus amigas.

-No es eso chicas..-murmuro por debajo..-es solo que..

-¿Dinos qué pasa?..-insistió preocupada Osamu.

Misao se levanto del asiento y moviéndose para estar enfrente de sus amigas, estrelló sus manos suavemente en la mesa, les dirigió la mirada detenidamente y con un rubor en sus mejillas agachó la cabeza para dar dos pasos y alejarse de la mesa, juntó sus dos dedos índices mientras los movía sin parar y comenzó a farfullar las palabras que tenía atascadas en la garganta.

-Veras yo.., ummm quiero decir nosotros..-su mirada desprendía inocencia y la de ellas intranquilidad sobre el tema..-yo..., uff es complicado hablar de este tema..-tragó saliva..-no sé el sabor de los labios de Aoshi..-soltó bruscamente para escuchar como el silencio les inundaba, alzó su mirada hacía sus amigas para verlas extrañadas ante esa respuesta, sus cejas estaban alzadas sin entender nada de ese significado y bufando con más desesperación..-¡AÚN NO NOS HEMOS BESADO!.

Y esta vez las vio estupefactas ante eso. Un leve tic les atacó considerablemente y sus ojos habían adquirido el tamaño de las manzanas al salir de sus órbitas. Girando sus rostros hacía la persona que tenían al lado, sus cuellos crujieron ruidosamente al ejercer esa acción y volviendo sus ojos hacía la pequeña.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?..-preguntó Okon asustada.

-No..-negó con la cabeza la pequeña.

-Venga no nos tomes el pelo..-siguió Osamu..-un beso se da cuando empiezas una relación con una persona, a nos ser que seáis demasiado..-dirigió su mirada hacía Okon para llevarse las manos a su mentón..-¿cómo se dice esa palabra?.

-Cortos, simples, inocentes, tontos..-se cruzó de brazos Okon para enumerar todas esas palabras..-tiene otro nombre más brusco, pero he decidido usar estos más suaves.

Osamu meneó la cabeza y aspirando con fuerza al ver el nerviosismo reflejado en la mirada de la pequeña.

-¿Y por qué aún...?.

-Okina..-nuevamente la confusión se reflejo en sus ojos..-no nos deja solos y Aoshi no quiere faltarme el respeto con un beso, quiere mantenerme pura hasta el matrimonio, dice que no es propio que se aproveche de esta situación, ya que él ha tenido sus experiencias en besos y...-se cruzó de brazos al poner morros..-vamos un pedazo de rollo.

-¿Y?..-siguió Okon..-solo es un beso no una transfusión de fluidos corporales.

-¿Cómo?..-dijo Misao confusa..-¿qué es eso?.

-Sexo Misao, eso significa pero lo ha dicho educadamente..-concluyo Osamu molesta.

Las mejillas de Misao se volvieron rojas antes esa palabra _SEXO._ Ella no tenía experiencia en eso y si continuaba en esta fase de abstinencia de besos jamás llegaría hasta ese punto. Se llevó las manos a su mejilla y cerró los ojos, repentinamente había sentido como la calor la estaba consumiendo por completo.

Escuchó como alguien carraspeaba fuertemente y abriendo los ojos, vio como Okon y Osamu estaban hablando entre ellas, la verdad es que sentía curiosidad por saber que decían, pero estaba convencida que hasta que no finalizarán jamás se enteraría de eso. Así que agarro una silla y se sentó para poder descansar y esperar algunas de sus sabias palabras.

Los segundos se iban haciendo minutos y así continuamente, bostezó ruidosamente y sus ojos se humedecieron por la espera. A este ritmo se iba a quedar dormida en la silla. Escuchó unos pasos y alzando su vista vio como Okina se acercaba a ella con las manos atrás y sonriendo con amplitud. Se aproximó hacía sus "chicas".

-Hola mujeres mías..-dijo Okina jovialmente..-¿Cómo nos encontramos?.

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, lo único que consiguió fue la descarga mortal que lanzaban las miradas de Okon y Osamu, tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacía su nieta.

-¿Qué les pasa mi niña?..-preguntó con miedo..-¿Están en esos días de...?.

-No Okina..-soltó Misao con pesadumbre..-están hablando de algo.

-¿De qué?..-volvió a preguntar al agarrar una silla y sentarse a su lado..-cuéntale a tu abuelo del alma que les ocurre.

Okon alargó su mano y cogió con brusquedad el bigote de Okina para estirarlo con fuerza. Gruñó con ferocidad al enseñarle los dientes como advertencia.

-¡Largo!..-soltó brutalmente ante la perplejidad de Misao..-son cosas de mujeres y tú no pintas nada, ya que eres parte del problema.

-Snif..-gimoteo Okina..-sois crueles..-se masajeó la zona adolorida..-me iré a buscar compañia más simpática.

Y se fue de la sala con el miedo y el dolor impregnado en todo su cuerpo. Misao tragó saliva al ver la actitud de sus amigas y cuando pensaba que iban a continuar de esa manera, Osamu se aproximó a ella y apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la jovencita le dio una suave caricia.

-Tranquila Misao, nosotras te ayudaremos a conseguir el beso de tu amado..-sonrió con timidez..-siento mucho lo de Okina, pero es responsable de este problema que tienes en tu relación, ya que de un beso no te vas a quedar preñada si es lo que él piensa..-curvó sus labios..-él tendría que saber que esas cosas no funcionan así.

-¿Entonces, me ayudaréis?..-soltó felizmente Misao..-¿conseguiré un beso de Aoshi?.

-Claro Misao..-dijo Okon..-pero debéis estar alejados del viejo y sobretodo debes tomar la iniciativa..-sonrió..-tal vez Aoshi no la toma por que piensa que aún no estás preparada o...algunos hombres les gusta saber que su chica puede tomar la iniciativa, ¿Entiendes?.

Y la estrecharon entre sus brazos con fuerza para transmitirle su apoyo en esta dura batalla. Pero ellas desconocían que Okina estaba apoyado en la pared y había escuchado todo. Sintió como su corazón se estrujaban ante esos crueles planes contra él. Su niña iba a perder la virginidad en los labios y ante estos pensamientos comenzó a chorrear lágrimas de sus ojos.

-----

Mientras tanto Aoshi estaba en el templo y en vez de estar meditando estaba hojeando el periódico. La verdad es que le costaba coger la concentración y no por que no estuviera mentalizado ante ese tema, simplemente por que su cabeza estaba dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

Los labios de Misao. Él deseaba con fervor sentirlos junto a los suyos, pero tenía sus principios y sabía que después de ese beso había otra cosa, y sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, no es que estuviera pensando en ese momento, pero quería sentir que Misao estaba preparada para ese paso, por que después de todo una mujer si besaba a un hombre eso le podía mostrar si era el candidato perfecto para y temía que no le gustará.

Depositó sus ojos en las hojas del periódico para leer las noticias del día y en el final del recuadro había una nota.

_"Mujer encantadora y bella, busca compañero de vida. No te arrepentirás, soy una caja de sorpresas"._

-¿Quién podría estar interesado en estas cosas?..-preguntó toscamente..-vaya forma de llamar la atención..-tiró a un lado el periódico.

----

Miles de ojos masculinos se habían colocado sobre la figura de una hermosa mujer que estaba sentada en la parte más a fondo de la taberna, podía sentir como esos depredadores intentaban lanzarse hacía su yugular y sintió como su orgullo florecía ante esta sensación, adoraba que los hombres le hiciera caso. Su sombrero le cubría todo el rostro, pero sus labios era la única parte visible.

Sorbió su café delicadamente, paso su lengua por sus labios al quedarse una mota impregnada ahí y escuchó para egocentrismo suyo como los hombres habían tragado ruidosamente. Les estaba poniendo a cien con sus artes de seducción.

Abrió el periódico y bajando lentamente su mirada hacía la parte más baja. Vio la nota.

-Son como los peces a la hora de ponerles un anzuelo..-susurro con humor.

**Continuará.**

**Holas mi nuevo fic tal como les comenté. Dónde el humor será el eje principal. Disfruten de el.**

**Bueno, hemos visto parte del problema. No hay besos por que Okina molesta y Aoshi teme que no le gusten sus labios, así que..¿qué hará Misao para conseguir los labios de su amado?.¿Qué les enseñarán Okon y Osamu?.¿Quién es esa mujer misteriosa?.**

**Nos vemos. Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo nos falta el beso**

**Capítulo 2 - Una cita secreta de Hércules y Caramelo.**

Alzó su vista hacía el letrero de la taberna y mirando por el cristal sonrió con lujuria al ver a una mujer sentada en una mesa en completa soledad. Se frotó las manos y sonriendo con picardía se animó mentalmente. Le había pedido expresamente a su _Jefazo_ poder librar en el día de hoy, que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos bastante importantes y aunque al principio le costó mucho convencerlo, al final lo consiguió pero..agachó su cabeza con pesadumbre.

-A un precio muy caro..-murmuró con tragedia.

Pero en cuanto esos pensamientos habían salido de su control, meneó la cabeza y dirigiendo su vista hacía el frente para verse reflejado en los cristales, comenzó a colocarse los cabellos aunque tampoco había mucho que arreglar, siempre permanecían tiesos. Pasó la palma de su mano por sus labios y suspiró con fuerza, y al momento se la llevó a su nariz y aspiró el aroma que había soltado.

-Huele a rosas..-susurró con más orgullo.

Carraspeó con fuerza e hinchándose como un pavo real avanzó hacía el interior de la taberna. Abrió la puerta y esbozando una sonrisa agradable, intentó por unos momentos imitar la clásica sonrisa de Seujiro Hiko, después de todo a él siempre le funcionaba esa gesto. Observó con más vanidad como la mujer permanecía ausente y absorta en mover su taza de té y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita y ahora debía aprovecharla al máximo.

En todas las citas secretas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida y que habían sido más bien escasas, se había encontrado con espécimes horribles, no entendían de donde habían salido esos energúmenos, pero por una vez había encontrado a la persona adecuada. Se le veía delgada y frágil, sus labios era la única parte visible de su rostro pero eran perfectos y le daba unas ganas inhumanas de comérsela a besos.

Apoyó su mano en la mesa y la otra en su cintura y carraspeando con fuerza, intentó sacar a relucir su voz varonil y sensual, aquella que había dormido demasiado tiempo.

-Hola bombón, ¿me esperabas?.

La mujer curvó sus labios con rabia al escuchar ese apelativo tan vulgar y levantando escasamente su sombrero intentó observar a su cita. Pero desgraciadamente su acompañante se movió y acercando su mano al rostro de ella, alzó su dedo gordito delante de ella.

-Lo siento bombón pero debe ser un secreto nuestros rostros..-se humedeció los labios..-es la condición que comenté a la hora de la cita.

-¿Tú eres Hércules el hermoso?..-preguntó con humor.

Y su cita asintió con orgullo. Era el mejor apodo que había tenido en mucho tiempo y arrugó su nariz fugazmente cuando recordó el que más odiaba _Escoba. _Se pasó el pulgar por los labios y sonriendo con más pasión, se pasó la mano por su cabello que tenía complejo de pino.

-¿Y tú eres Caramelo de secreto?.

-Por supuesto..-sonrió la mujer..-yo soy un caramelo..-se llevó la mano a su pecho y por unos momentos Cho achicó su mirada, ese gesto lo conocía de algún sitio..-¿quieres sentarte Hércules el hermoso?..-pero en cuanto la dulce voz de su cita habló, los pensamientos del subordinado del Lobo se volvieron blancos y asintiendo a la proposición de la mujer, se sentó enfrente de ella y colocó sus manos en la mesa.

Su rostro comenzaba a contraerse y sin poder evitar esa acción sus labios formaron una sonrisa lujuriosa. Después de todo hoy pillaría cacho y ella era la indicada para dejar de estar en abstenencia absoluta. Él no era monje, ni cura ni nada religioso así que su situación baja de relaciones carnales se había reducido a la nada.

Y hoy era el día para destruir su mala suerte sexual.

-¿A qué te dedicas belleza?..-preguntó con dulzura..-¿qué haces tus lindas manos por la sociedad?.

Ella alzó levemente su sombrero para observar a su visita y achicó su mirada al descubrir que cada centímetro que veía del rostro de su "_Hércules el hermoso"_ se le hacía más reconocible. Tragó saliva cuando su vista dió con su nariz y sintiendo como se formaba un agujero en su pecho evitó llorar de desesperación.

No se podía creer la mala suerte que había tenía, era él, el maldito perro faldero del Lobo, el petardo de la escoba humana, él...bicho más feo del planeta. Por unos momentos se maldijo por no reconocer su voz, pero es que estaba tan maravillada al escuchar esas bellas palabras, que pensó que era su príncipe azul montado en un caballo blanco, pero no, ante ella se mostraba esta cosa tan fea.

Se llevó una mano a su pecho y aspirando con fuerza, su rostro se estaba volviendo más pálido.

-¿Estas bien Caramelo de secreto?..-preguntó Cho con una ternura fingida ya que no podía permitir que su cita se fuera sin antes haberla quitado el envoltorio.

-Eh...-su frente se volvió azulada por esa cercanía..-estoy bien, es solo que..-entrecerró su mirada al ver ese brillo de lascividad en su cita..-mejor dicho _Hércules el hermoso,_ ¿a qué te dedicas tú?, seguro que es un cargo bastante importante ¿no?.

Cho se infló con orgullo al contemplar como su cita estaba dando los resultados esperados, pero ella no pensaba lo mismo y haciendo muecas de asco, accionó su mente con velocidad para encontrar alguna manera de escapar de ese guarro.

-"_Es estúpido si piensa que me va a llevar al huerto, por que puede llevarse una grata sorpresa al ver mi salchichón no deseado"_..-sonrió con malicia al pensar eso, definitivamente era mujer solo que había un pequeño problema.

Y aunque Cho comenzaba a relatarse sus funciones principales y como era la mano derecha de su jefe, ella estaba divagando por otros mundos en donde solo había cabida para su eterno enamorado Makoto Shishio. Suspiró con amor al pensar en su querido hombre momia y Cho se frotó las manos al saber que estaba a punto de caer a sus pies, después de todo no había perdido ese enganche sexual que tenía.

-Caramelo preciosa..-susurro con amabilidad..-¿cómo te llamas?..-le guiñó el ojo bueno a lo que la joven respondió con un tembleque de terror..-ya que nos conocemos podemos tutearnos con más naturalidad, ¿no crees belleza?.

Se llevó la servilleta a la boca y sonriendo con fingido nerviosismo, notó como todos los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaban al ver esos gestos sexuales que lanzaba Cho, si es que era peor que en sus pesadillas. Tragó saliva e intentó normalizar su respiración.

-Soy una dama..-alzó su mano con naturalidad..-creo que deberías ser un caballero y hablar tu primero.

-Me llamo Sawagejo Cho..-pasó la lengua por sus labios..-pero tu puedes llamarme como quieras..-alzó su mano y le mostró los dedos..-semental, Hércules el hermoso, poderoso Cho, emperador Cho..-y siguió enumerándose con orgullo.

-_"¡Cuantas flores se echa, yo no soy así!".._-una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente..-_"Tal vez un poquito, pero lo necesario para hacerme con el control del mejor semental"._

La mujer se levantó de la mesa ante la perplejidad de la escoba que no entendía que había echo mal, había lanzado las señales con la corrección perfecta y en ningún momento había hablado de sexo, aunque esa fuera la base principal a este encuentro secreto. La agarró con suavidad de la muñeca y ejerciendo control sobre ella, o al menos eso pensaba, le miró directamente a los labios.

-¿A dónde vas Caramelo?..-preguntó con pena..-¿me dejas? no sé tú nombre ni cuando nos veremos, ¿por qué te vas?.

Escuchó el resoplido de la mujer y aspirando con fuerza, apartó con brusquedad el agarre de Cho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y quitándose el sombrero, se mostró ante "Hércules el hermoso".

-¡AH!..-gritó con pavor al descubrir a su cita..-¡¡DIOS QUE ESPANTO!!.

-¿Perdona?..-soltó Kamatari al llevarse las manos a la cintura..-tú eres el espanto..-entrecerró su mirada..-aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra, jamás me liaría contigo.

-¡Kam!..-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas..-¿por qué me has echo esto?..-vio la perplejidad reflejada en el rostro de su ex-compañero de batalla..-¡ponte ahora mismo el sombrero! así puedo hablar con una mujer, no contigo..-se cruzó de brazos..-yo he quedado con una chica para desahogarme, no contigo que eres el rarito del grupo, asi que no me fastidies la cita y haz que vuelva Caramelo.

-Serás..-se llevó el sombrero a la boca y lo mordió con rabia.

Cho se giró y curvó sus labios con desgana no quería seguir hablando con Kamatari. Él quería una cita con esa chica misteriosa.

-Me las vas a pagar..-susurro con maldad la ex-juppongatana.

Y se alejó de Cho mientras éste continuaba ajeno a todo lo que había a su alrededor. Un tic comenzó a atacarle la ceja y se sintió el hombre más ridiculizado del mundo, él había sido amable, cariñoso y dulce con...,sacó la lengua con asco. Él quería a Caramelo no a Kamatari el eterno enamorado de Makoto Shishio.

Una bandeja se colocó enfrente del subordinado del Lobo y bajando curioso su vista hacía ese objeto, obtuvo la respuesta de la persona que se la había traído.

-La cuenta..-soltó con seriedad..-de la hermosa mujer.

-¡¿CÓMO?!..-abrió los ojos con espanto.

-Si..-siguió hablando..-me ha dicho que pagarías tú y más te vale que lleves dinero, si no, me lo cobraré con tu esfuerzo físico.

Definitivamente había sido burlado dos veces por su ex-compañero.

------

Desvió su mirada hacía la ventana del templo y observó con nerviosismo como el día se iba consumiendo, suspiró con ternura y levantándose de su posición avanzó hacía la salida de su santuario, para ver con alegría como su Misao Makimachi estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

La Okashira levantó su mirada entristecida por la sensación de sentirse vacía ante ese beso esperado y clavando sus ojos hacía los hermosos de su amado, decidió pensar en otra cosa y concentrarse en lo que tenía delante. Después de todo Okon y Osamu se habían encerrado en una habitación y estaban tramando alguna estrategia para que consiguiera su objetivo.

Besar a Aoshi Shinomori.

Se fue corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de su ninja. Sintió como sus labios se detenían en su cabello y los besaba con cariño, y arrugó su nariz al sentir ese gesto cariñoso de hermanos.

Definitivamente necesitaban bastante ayuda, por que si seguía esperando se haría vieja y ya no habría remedio a su mal.

----

Okina estaba en la entrada del Aoiya sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba con fuerza, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y alzando su vista al suelo se sintió el hombre más desafortunado del mundo.

Su hermosa margarita de campo se había ido al encuentro de esa abeja para desvirgarse los labios y así tener vía libre a su polen más preciado. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

-Mi flor de loto se quieren hacer mujer..-sollozó con dolor..-¿y qué va a ser de mí?.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente y desviando su mirada hacía atrás, comenzó a brillar la maldad en sus ojos.

-Voy a impedir ese contacto labial entre los enamorados..-chocó ambas manos.

**Continuará.**

**Holas.**

**Bueno Kamatari y Cho han tenido una cita secreta, ¿habrá más?¿pagará la cuenta de su ex-compañera? y en cuanto a los enamorados NECESITAN urgentemente ayuda. ¿Por qué impide Okina ese contacto?**

**Gracias por los reviews a : Okashira Janet, misao91, Natsumi Niikura,Kunoichi Karla, adrifernan19 por que os este gustando mucho.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SOLO NOS FALTA EL BESO**

**Capítulo 3.**

**La nueva maestra.**

El sol apretaba con fuerza en la ciudad de Kyoto y Okina se encontraba en las afueras del Aoiya invitando a todas las mujeres jóvenes que pasaban por su lado, les guiñaba el ojo, les decía piropos y en otras ocasiones, y motivo por el cual ellas huían despavoridas, las babas resbalaban por sus labios hasta forma un pequeño charco en el suelo.

Y aunque debía dejar de _saludar_ a las mujeres que pasaban por su lado y concentrarse en impedir que su nieta saborease los labios de su amado ninja, sus instintos de hombre había salido a la luz y por unos momentos se había olvidado de complicar la existencia de su bollito de crema con virutas de fresa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaban considerablemente y en muchas ocasiones su imaginación jugaba parte de sus retorcidos pensamientos obscenos. Y justo cuando su rostro se contraía por la soledad en la cual se estaba encontrando, una sombra se hizo visible consiguiendo que su corazón se llenará de nuevas esperanzas.

Ladeó su rostro con lujuria y pasándose la lengua por sus labios, carraspeó con fuerza para conseguir que sus bigotes se movieran al compás de su respiración acelerada, dio un pequeño saltito y juntando sus manos con cariño le hizo le mirada del tigre.

-Bueno días bella damisela..-habló con suavidad.

La señorita sonrió abiertamente ante ese saludo tan cortés y bajando más el paraguas para evitar que sus ojos se encontraran con esos más viejos, se llevó una mano a sus labios y comenzó a reír con timidez.

-¿En qué puedo ayudar a una dama tan bella como usted?..-le volvió a preguntar con educación al frotarse las manos.

-¿De verdad me considera bella?..-le preguntó la joven con sensualidad.

Por unos momentos su mente vibro ante esa voz y por alguna extraña razón se le hacía reconocible, pero llevándose las manos a su mentón dirigió su vista al cielo para seguir investigando en su interior, pero desgraciadamente no consiguió ponerle rostro a esa voz tan melodiosa. Sintió como las manos de la joven se colocaban en sus fuertes brazos musculosos y como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo, toda su concentración se centró en la damisela y sobretodo en la parte más sensible de su hermoso cuerpo.

La calor comenzó a subir por su cuerpo y sentía que se estaba ahogando por la escasez de aire que había a su alrededor. Dirigió sus ojos llenos de ternura hacía su bella acompañante y carraspeando, se hinchó como un globo y alzando su rostro con orgullo, se mostró ante ella como un ser superior.

-Usted es bellísima, no dude eso nunca..-le contestó con hombría..-nadie puede igualarle en su belleza, mis viejos ojos jamás han visto a la más bella de las flores caminando por un campo lleno de yerbajos.

-¡Oh!..-exclamó la mujer al curvar sus labios..-que piropo más bonito..-desvió su rostro a un lado y llevándose un dedo al interior de su boca, hizo un gesto de asco y respirando con fuerza, volvió a dirigir su vista hacía su _poeta desdentado.._-¿entonces no me reconoce?.

Okina abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la pregunta de la mujer y se maldijo por no reconocerla, a él nunca le había pasado eso y cuando alguna belleza pasaba por su lado su séptimo sentido se accionaba, y ordenaba con crueldad que su mente recordará cada parte de la mujer. Sus ojos se llenaron de purpurina y fingiendo saber quién era la dama que estaba su lado, agarró suavemente sus manos para dirigirlas hacía sus labios y plantarles un beso excepcional.

Levantó su vista sensual hacía su acompañante.

"_¡Qué manos más grandes!"_..-pensó fugazmente al contacto de sus manos..-"¡_son fuertes y robustas!"..-_alzó una ceja ante esos pensamientos y como si un temor comenzará a adueñarse de él, alargó su mano hasta el borde del paraguas para ver el rostro de su dama, tragó saliva con nerviosismo y viendo con esperanzas que ella no ponía objeción alguna, sonrió con triunfo al apartar el paraguas de su campo de visión.

Y _"PLAF"_, su corazón se tensó considerablemente y llevándose la mano hacía el lugar donde vivía su órgano, comprobó como su vista se nublaba, su rostro sonrojado por la belleza que tenía delante se había vuelto totalmente blanco, tragó saliva varias veces y aún así sentía que su garganta estaba realmente seca y humedeciendo sus ojos sus labios temblaron con pánico.

La dama comenzó a reír estrepitosamente y alargando su mano hasta la mejilla del anciano estiró de ella con cariño. La piel flácida de Okina respondía a este gesto afectuoso, pero el cuerpo del ninja se había quedado totalmente estático y solo su respiración acelerada era el único testigo visible le confirmaba que seguía vivo.

-¡Okina viejo verde!..-exclamó con felicidad..-¡has intentado ligar conmigo, aunque tendría que sentirme honrada por ese flechazo que has tenido hacía mí, quiero decirte que eres demasiado centenario para mi!..-comenzó a reír ruidosamente..-¡que mono que estás!..-ladeó su rostro por varios lados y poniendo morros..-¿dónde están los demás?.

Pero el crujido de sus huesos fue la respuesta a su pregunta. La mujer encogió los hombros y despidiéndose del anciano amorosamente, abrió la puerta del Aoiya para cerrarla tras de sí, y dejó a Okina totalmente paralizado en la entrada de su taberna.

Kamatari cerró el paraguas y alzando su mirada hacía el interior del Aoiya espero ver algún rostro familiar, y aunque ya los había visto en el pasado, su simpatía por esos ninjas no era elevada. Prefería mil veces a la comadreja, ella era alguien tan alegre y risueña que llegaba a su nivel. No quería muermos a su lado.

Se sentó en una mesa y abriendo el bolso extrajo una nota. Y comenzó a leerla.

"_Señorita Caramelo mañana tiene una cita con el halcón más rápido de todo Japón"._

Curvó sus labios con amargura al escuchar el apodo de su próxima cita, suspiró con resignación y alzando su vista al techo, su rostro se entristeció. No entendía por que era tan difícil encontrar a un buen macho por esta maldita tierra, hasta ahora había quedado con _Hércules_ pero había sido un auténtico fantoche y no quería perder las esperanzas para encontrar a su príncipe azul.

-Kamatari..-habló una voz masculina. La nombrada dirigió su mirada hacía su interlocutor y esbozando una sonrisa tímida..-¿qué haces aquí?.

-Estoy en un asunto de negocios..-respondió con amabilidad, aunque no era de su gran estima, debía ser agradable..-¿y tú Shiro continuas trabajando aquí?.

-Claro..-respondió el joven ninja..-es mi hogar.

La ex-juppongatana asintió a esa respuesta y aunque ya sabía que este chico se haría viejo en esta Taberna, quería sonar simpática y educada, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho.

----

Varios pájaros se había colocado encima del cuerpo estático de viejo. Y aunque inconscientemente no estaba por la labor de hacer ese papel, al final siguió haciendo de espantapájaros.

----

La pareja de ninjas iba caminando hacía el Aoiya y aunque el beso no se había producido entre ellos, las caricias eran parte de su relación. Shinomori tenía sujetada la mano de su Okashira y con el dedo pulgar hacía pequeño dibujos en su piel, y aunque era una sensación maravillosa, la experiencia era vacía.

Aún en su mente seguía las palabras de sus buenas amigas y estaba ansiosa por ir hacía donde estaban y suplicarles que comenzaran a ayudarla antes de que su abstinencia la volviera completamente loca.

-¿En qué estás pensando?..-habló Aoshi.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó la mirada la joven.

-Si mujer, estás muy pensativa..-comentó curioso..-¿te preocupa algo?.

-¡Que va Aoshi-sama!..-exclamó forzadamente.

Y aunque sabía que su respuesta no iba a convencerlo, de repente dejó de pensar en ese problema para sentir como los brazos protectores de su amado ninja se entrelazaban en su cintura. Podía sentir su respiración chocando contra su nuca e inconscientemente sintió un hormigueo en el estómago. Se lamió los labios y por una vez en mucho tiempo deseo satisfacer sus necesidades humanas.

Comerse los labios de su ex-okashira.

Pero toda esa maravillosa sensación se vio truncada cuando las manos de Aoshi se despegaron de su cuerpo y colocándose a un lado, volvió a cogerle de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?..-preguntó extrañada.

-¡Mira quién está ahí!..-señaló el ninja.

Misao desvió su mirada extrañada hacía el punto en donde señalaba y bufando con desgana vio a su abuelo cruzado de brazos mientras golpeaba con su pie el suelo de la entrada al hogar. Un tic se adueñó de su rostro y toda la furia que tenía dentro se iba filtrando por los pelos de su bigote haciendolo temblar copiosamente. No soportaba la idea de saber que la _flor_ _oculta_ de su niña había quedado expuesta al aire.

Arrugó su nariz al ver como se detenían enfrente suya.

-Aoshi..-murmuro seriamente Okina.

-Okina..-respondió en el mismo tono Aoshi.

-Abuelo..-repuso Misao fastidiada.

-Bombón de crema y chocolate..-finalizó Okina con una sonrisa.

Y el silencio chocó contra ellos al comprobar como el viento surcaba alrededor de sus cuerpos y no se inmutaba ante esta acción.

-¿Qué haces aquí?..-habló por primera vez Misao.

Okina se llevó una mano a su mentón e intentó recordar la escena anterior, pero el shock que había sufrido era tan grande que automáticamente su cabeza no grabó nada.

-No lo sé..-curvó sus labios con pena..-estaba aquí y de repente me he visto cubierto de pájaros y luego..-achicó su mirada hacía el ninja..-he visto como os haciáis manitas y..-se llevó una mano a su mentón..-hay que mantener las distancias querida avellana recubierta de crema.

-¡Abuelo somos pareja!..-exclamó irritada la Okashira al avanzar hacía el anciano..-¡¡y si le morreo es cosa mía!!

-¡No!..-todo su cuerpo tembló ante la palabra _morreo._.-eres una niña y él..-señaló a su nieto político..-tiene el pelo negro en sus partes..-los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron ante esas palabras..-quiero decir que él...

-¡BASTA!..-gritó la Okashira

Y sin despedirse de su amado entró al interior de la taberna, dejándolos completamente solos en la entrada. Aoshi Shinomori entrecerró su mirada al ver como una sonrisa divertida se formaba en su rostro y llevándose las manos a su mentón, avanzó hacía el anciano.

-Okina, ¿qué estás planeando?..-achicó su mirada al acusarlo.

-Veras corto de mente..-se cruzó de brazos al ver el tic en el rostro del joven..-sé que no la has besado, que no habéis echo nada indecoroso y sobretodo..-sus mejillas se sonrojaron..-que no has explorado su cueva, ¿me equivoco?.

Aoshi carraspeó, tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón se estrechaba de tal forma que la sangre que debía llegar hasta ahí no podía hacer su trabajo, la tensión se había elevado y aunque sentía como su boca estaba más seca de los normal, inconsciente de este acto, asintió a la pregunta del abuelo.

-En ese caso..-se frotó las manos al soltar una carcajada mortífera..-¿hay qué evitarlo no?.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos perplejos..-¿tú eras el qué siempre se ha interpuesto en ese beso?,¿él que molestaba a drede para fastidiarme ese momento tan agradable?..-apretó sus puños con rabia al recordarlo todo..-¿y ahora pretendes ayudarme cuando has estado fastidiando?..¡¡¿POR QUÉ?!..-finalizó con la voz alzada de la furia.

Okina avanzó hacía el joven y colocando sus manos en los hombros del más joven, entristeció su rostro, puso morritos y los hizo temblar y fingiendo las lágrimas de cocodrilo, comenzó a gemir como un alma en pena.

-Lo sabrás cuando sea el momento..-dijo con dolor..-ahora es mejor ayudarte a conseguir los labios de mi manzana de caramelo huntada con virutas de chocolate.

----

Subió furiosa las escaleras de este lugar, jamás se había sentido ignorada y ahora que lo había sentido en su propia piel, le había dolido mucho. Las zancadas se iban haciendo más dificiles y la respiración le estaba costando mucho mantenerla, pero debía ver a esa endemoniada Okashira y exigirle por que la había ignorado cuando lo único que quería era ser tratada con respeto.

Se plantó enfrente de la habitación de la comadreja y alzando su mano iba a golpearla, cuando se detuvo en el camino al escuchar unos sollozos. Pegó su oreja y escuchó el motivo del dolor de la pequeña.

Infló sus pulmones y con toda la fuerza del amor que tenía guardado en su pecho, pegó una patada a la puerta y consiguiendo la atención de la dueña. Entró con energía y cogiéndola de los hombros comenzó a zarandearla como si fuera una maraca.

-¡KAMATARI ME HACES DAÑO!.

-Un mujer no debe llorar por un hombre..-comentó seriamente..-y tús suplicas han obtenido respuesta.

-¿Qué?..-soltó confusa la Okashira.

-Bienvenida a la primera clase de seducción de la escuela Kamatari Honjo Shishio..

-¡¿QUE?!.

Y poco a poco el rostro serio de la ex-juppongatana comenzó a formarse una macabra sonrisa.

**Continuará**

**Holas, por fin la actualización..**

**¿Qué está planeando Okina? y ¿la escuela Kamatari Honjo Shishio tendrá resultados? y..¿la próxima cita de Kam cómo resultará?, lo veremos pronto y muchas cosas más.**

**Gracias por los reviews a:Okashira Janet, Misao91,Kunoichi Karla,Natsumii Niikura,Adrifernan19 por sus palabras y apoyos.**

**Nos vemos amigas y abrazos. Chao.**

**PD-Siento el retraso pero otras historias me han tenido alejada de esta jajaja,.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo nos falta el beso**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Escuela Kamatari Honjo Shishio.**

Misao la apartó con brusquedad de su lado y elevándose hacía arriba, se llevó las manos a su cintura, observó con determinación a su intrusa y bufando con desgana, comenzó a negar a las palabras de su antigua enemiga de batalla. Un tic comenzó a elevarse en su rostro y aunque la rabia se iba haciendo control de su cuerpo, deseaba con fervor que las palabras que había soltado esa _mujer_ solo fueran estupideces.

-Kamatari,¿qué haces en el Aoiya?..-preguntó con rabia..-concretamente..¡¿por qué me tratas con tanta familiaridad?!..-levantó con energía su brazo y señalándola con acusación, curvó sus labios con rabia..-¿De qué vas?¡tú y yo somos enemigas, no hay amistad ni nada por el estilo, así que no vengas de esa forma!..-soltó con rabia al contemplar como la ex-juppongatana se observaba las uñas con interés..-¡¡te estoy hablando Kamatari!!.

-¿Cómo?..-alzó una ceja con inocencia..-tú me hablas a mi..es decir, a moi..-esbozó una sonrisa divertida..-¡solo estoy escuchando tus gritos sin sentido!.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-todo su cuerpo tembló con furia ante las palabras de la _mujer_.

Kamatari avanzó nuevamente hacía su antigua enemiga, pero que ahora podía considerar como amiga, después de todo había cambiado al camino correcto, ahora solo la bondad dominaba su corazón, ahora solo la felicidad ajena controlaba sus impulsos, ahora..apretó con furia sus puños y se mordió los labios..¡quería encontrar a su maldito príncipe azul!. Estaba cansada de ser la segundona del equipo Juppongatana.

Golpeó con fuerza su pie en el suelo y cruzándose de brazos, un tic se formó en su rostro.

-Mira bonita de cara..-soltó con borderia..-tienes problemas de pareja..-se llevó un dedo al ojo y estiró la piel que lo rodeaba..-lo he visto con estos magníficos ojos que me ha dado Dios, así que he venido a socorrerte..-se infló con orgullo.

-¿Por qué?..-exigió con desconfianza al avanzar hacía ella y mostrarle un pie..-¿por qué me ayudas maldita sea?..-se sonrojó al recordar que tenía esos problemas de pareja.

-Pues..-se llevó una mano a su mentón y observó el techo con curiosidad..-quiero algo a cambio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!..-todo su cuerpo tembló de impotencia y rabia y alzando nuevamente su dedo comenzó a pegar saltitos delante de su rival..-¡¡eres como Saito!!.

-¡Oye!..-soltó ofendida..-¡no me compares con ese repugnante Lobo psicópata!..-se llevó una mano a su mentón y..-¿Sabes si está casado?..-preguntó con inocencia.

Misao asintió a la pregunta de la ex-juppogatana y vio con perplejidad como chasqueaba los dedos con amargura. Pero rápidamente volvió a centrar su atención en la petición de la antigua asesina. Y cruzándose de brazos alzó su rostro con furia.

-Mira Kamatari no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, ¿por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquila?.

Kamatari contempló fijamente a la Okashira, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y de repente sus ojos tan maravillosos que Dios le había dado se llenaron de un agua cristalina, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y sin poder soportar la tensión que estaba notando en su interior, rompió a llorar con escándalo. Y para sorpresa de la culpable del estado de la ex-juppongatana, sintió como la conciencia se hacía hueco en su interior.

Se acercó hacía la _mujer_ y levantando su mano hasta el hombro de su compañera intentó depositarlo, pero con un movimiento más rápido Kamatari la apartó y quitándose las lágrimas con la manga del Gi, aspiró con fuerza y le devolvió una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Uff que bien me he quedado!..-exclamó aliviada.

-Kamatari..-susurro cuidadosamente..-deja de marearme y decirme que quieres, no tengo ganas de jugar a esto..-se tiró al suelo y enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas..-estoy cansada de todo, de tenerlo y a la vez no tenerlo, de no poder sentirlo, de no poder saborear nada de su cuerpo de..-se mordió los labios y levantó su vista hacía su enemiga para verla sonreír con lujuria..-¡bah! no es asunto tuyo..-giró su rostro sonrojado hacía el lado contrario.

La ex-juppongatana se colocó de cuncluillas enfrente de su antigua enemiga, cogió sus manos con dulzura y con purpurina en los ojos, habló con la dulzura innata de una mujer enamorada.

-¿Habéis echo la transfusión de fluidos corporales?..-preguntó con naturalidad al ver como su compañera se quedaba petrificada..-¿habéis compartido sensaciones únicas con la fusión de dos cuerpos desnudos y calientes?..-las mejillas de Misao se estaban volviendo más roja..-solo os comportáis con dos niños adolescentes y déjame decirte Misao Makimachi que ambos tenéis pelo por todas partes y sois mayorcitos para hacer esas paridas..-arrugó su frente con rabia..-asi que yo, la Súper y fantástica Kamatari Honjo ha venido a ayudarte en tus suplicas de pareja.

-Pero si tú no te has comido ninguna rosca con nadie..-le cuestionó Misao.

-¿Quién dice eso?,¡¿Cho, el perro faldero y enamorado eterno de las órdenes del Lobo?!..-un tic comenzó a consumirla..-¿de alguien del grupo del ex-juppongatana?¿del palurdo de Himura que tiene a una hermosa mujer a su lado y está más ciego que un topo?¿de Ságara el cabeza de espárrago que no se entera de nada de mujeres?..-le levantó el dedo y comenzó a mecerlo enfrente de la chica..-¡no hermosa criatura de Dios, yo he nacido con un don innato para las parejas y por eso he venido a ayudarte!.

-Ya estoy con él.

-Pero es como si no estuvieras con él..-se llevó las manos a la cintura..-por favor Misao, no hay beso, ni morreo, ni el juego del escondite, ni nada de eso y en una relación eso es muy aburrido, así que yo te enseñaré a ser sensual y lujuriosa..-pasó su lengua por sus labios..-te enseñaré a mostrarle al tonto de tu chico que debe probarte antes de que te enfríes como él.

Se levantó y le extendió la mano para que la cogiera con fuerza, para que firmará el contrato de ayuda de pareja, para que Kamatari Honjo se metiera de lleno en su intimidad e hiciera florecer las llamas de la pasión, aquellas que se habían muerto de aburrimiento. Sintió pánico al pensar que su relación no era una normal, sintió el dolor de saber que su escasa intimidad podría quedarse reducida a la nada y que pronto se separarían como un caso de imposibilidad. Después de todo en las parejas todo debe estar al mismo nivel y si algo fallaba, todo iba detrás.

Levantó sus ojos temerosos sobre los seguros de la _mujer_ y como si fuera el diablo que obtuviera su alma a cambio de esa ayuda, tragó saliva y colocó su mano. Y de pronto una explosión se produjo a su alrededor.

Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-------

Aoshi Shinomori continuaba fuera del Aoiya, había cruzado con fuerza sus brazos en un intento de proteger su dignidad ante las ocurrencias de Okina. Arrugó su frente al recordar que el viejo tarado estaba a punto de ayudarle en cuanto a su relación, pero lo que más espanto le ocasionaba es que el culpable de ese distanciamiento había soltado ese memez.

Curvó sus labios con amargura y para sorpresa suya, si se dio cuenta de ese gesto. Desde que estaba con Misao sus acciones eran más tranquilas y era consciente de todas sus acciones. Con ella a su lado, nada podía salir mal..bueno, solo había una cosa que fuera devastadora.

El viejo Okina.

-¿Y bien, cómo vas a ayudarme?..-le preguntó bruscamente.

-Muy fácil Shinomori..-sonrió con ternura..-a las mujeres no les gusta que los hombres tomemos la decisión..-_"mentiroso"_ pensó con maldad..-a las mujeres no les gusta llevar el control de todo..-_"una gran mentira"_ pensó con sabiduría al cerrar los ojos y asentir a sus pensamientos..-en conclusión Aoshi, si Misao no se mueve para obtener tus labios es que hay algo detrás de todo eso, ¿no crees?..-_"en conclusión hay que meter cizaña para esta separación"._

El ninja sintió como sus ojos se entrecerraban de rabia al escuchar esa alusión sobre Misao. No había nada cierto en sus palabras.

Y Okina curvó sus labios al comprobar como su esfuerzo no tenía fruto. Debía seguir metiendo el dedo en la yaga, debía intentar que su caramelo de crema con guarnición de chocolate dejará al hombre de témpano. Debía conseguir que su niña continuará con la flor protegida de cualquier intruso.

-Okina deja de decir mentiras..-soltó Aoshi fastidiado..-el único que impide que se haga algo, eres tú.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con inocencia..-¡no es cierto, yo solo te estoy mostrando la realidad del asunto!..-se cruzó de brazos..-por favor Aoshi, tú eres un hombre echo y derecho, y sabes que los besos son fundamentales en una relación, si no hay ninguno es por que algo falla..-dio dos zancadas hacía el ninja y golpeó con cariño su pecho..-y no me vengas a decir que un simple beso ayuda a la mujer a saber si eres el hombre de su vida, por favor somos adultos y hemos estado con mujeres en toda nuestra vida, así que...-asintió a sus crueles palabras..-¿da mucho que pensar eh?.

Aoshi curvó sus labios y entrecerró su mirada con desconfianza. Y entonces una pequeña sombra de duda comenzó a rodearlo.

Se frotó las manos y sonrió con maldad, sus palabras debían ser más liosas para que su ex-Okashira sintiera como el manto de la duda comenzaba a consumirlo.

-Y un hombre no soporta eso, que tu chica no te haga caso y si a otros, que sea más cariñosa con unos y contigo sea un témpano, en conclusión Aoshi has de hacer algo y que mejor que mantenerte al margen de la niña, después de todo tú no tienes experiencia en mujeres, es más no sabes que hay dentro de sus endemoniadas cabezas y yo, como buen hombre y gran conocer del género femenino he venido a echarte una mano..-le guiñó el ojo..-los hombres no debemos arrastrarnos a por las mujeres, son ellas quién viene detrás de nosotros.

Y por primera vez en su vida, comenzó a dudar de todo lo que había alrededor de Misao. ¿Acaso Okina sabía algo qué él desconocía?,¿Acaso se había aburrido de él?.

-----

Kamatari dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana y suspirando con desgana se frotó la sien. Misao sintió como si la ayuda de la ex-jupponganta no fuera tan divina como se había creído ella misma, levantó sus ojos temerosos hacía la _mujer_ y esperando algún sabio consejo, el silencio se adueño de la habitación.

-Tengo una cita Misao así que nuestro reunión de chicas tendrá que esperar..-se acomodó el cabello..-he quedado con el halcón más rápido de Japón y me da miedo pensar quién es.

-¿Cita a ciegas?..-preguntó asombrada..-¿pero no eres tú...?

-¡Si, lo soy lo que pasa que...!..-se miró las uñas con interés..-estoy concentrando toda mi energía en ti y ahora me apetece que la organización haga algo por mi..-sonrió con dulzura.

Agachó la cabeza con desesperación ante sus palabras, menuda experta en el amor.

-----

Cerró la puerta del local con fuerza y suspirando con pena, observó el cielo despejado que había en Japón. Por culpa de esa indeseable _CARAMELO_, se había quedado todo el santo día fregando los platos y encima no había podido descansar nada. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y mordiéndose los labios, comenzó a maldecir a esa supuesta _amiga._

-¡Maldita seas Kamatari, te juro que me las vas a pagar todas!.

**continuará.**

**Holas, por fin su actualización.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:Natsumi Niikura, Stela, Misao91 y Orquidback por que os siga gustando y os apetezca leerla.**

**nos vemos y saludos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOLO NOS FALTA EL BESO**

**Capítulo 5.**

**El fruto de la sospecha.**

Misao siguió de cerca los pasos de su _nueva maestra_ y aunque en su recorrido seguía pensando en la autoproclamación de su antigua enemiga como experta en el amor, seguía teniendo sus dudas. Para empezar ella no tenía ninguna relación estable, es más, la única persona que había amado, fue una de las peores lacras de la sociedad. Levantó su mirada cargada de desconfianza hacía su enemiga, la única vez que se habían visto, había sido para acabar con la vida de la otra y ahora quería ayudarla, realmente la vida era bastante irónica.

Sonrió con desgana.

Kamatari se detuvo de golpe y observándola de reojo, sonrió con malicia al poder leer el semblante de la joven ninja. Era normal que sintiera eso, pero las cosas habían cambiado, si habían perdonado a Kenshin Himura por sus atrocidades y eso que había cometido más que _ella,_ ¿por qué no le iban a perdonar?, si hasta habían echo la vista gorda con Cho.

La Okashira se chocó contra la espalda robusta y fuerte de su _amiga_ y tragando saliva con nerviosismo alzó una ceja.

-Lo siento Kamatari..-susurro entre dientes..-estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Ya sé en que pensabas Misao..-se llevó las manos a la cintura para observarla atentamente, y todo bajo la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro de la ninja..-seguro que te carcome el alma ver como soy más hermosa que tú..-se pasó la mano por su cabello largo..-no puedes soportar esa gran verdad..-un tic se formó en el rostro de Misao ante sus palabras..-pero debes hacerte a la idea de que las mujeres como yo, o sea, solamente yo estamos destinadas a ser más hermosas que las demás..-y se llevó una mano a sus labios para comenzar a reir con brutalidad.

_JOJOJOJO!_

-"_Maldita sea Kamatari".._-pensó con amargura al apretar los puños..-_"Me está diciendo que un hombre es más hermoso que yo"..-_todo su cuerpo tembló ante sus pensamientos.

La ex-juppongatana ladeó su rostro hacía la entrada de la taberna y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al ver como el cubo de hielo estaba hablando o mejor dicho prestándole atención al simpático Okina, aquel anciano que había intentado ligar con ella descaradamente. Curvó sus labios con maldad y bufando con amargura, levantó su mano para colocarlo encima de la cabeza de su nueva amiga. Le acarició los cabellos ante la perplejidad de la Okashira.

-Es una broma Misao querida..-sonrió con ternura..-hay que ver como te tomas las cosas..-le guiñó el ojo..-deberías ser más abierta a las bromas, aunque algunas vayan con segundas intenciones..-colocó su mano en la mejilla de la ninja y acariciándolo con más suavidad, vio como se sonrojaba ante ese contacto..-pero te garantizo que te voy a echar una mano, por que huelo a peligro y no sería correcto dejarte sola.

-¿Por qué?..-pronunció absorta con esa caricia.

Kamatari cogió con suavidad el rostro de la joven y apoyó su frente con la de su amiga. Sus bellos ojos oscuros estaban absortos con la mirada verde y pura de la jovencita, y esbozando una agradable sonrisa suspiro con más cariño que antes.

-Te lo debo Misao..-susurro seriamente..-y no solo eso..-cerró los ojos con tristeza..-no me gusta ver sufrir a la gente por amor.

Y le besó en la frente al momento en que se separaba de ella y se despedía con la mano. Abrió la puerta de la taberna y en ningún momento se giró para ver como Misao se había quedado petrificada por sus palabras. Que ella recordarse no había echo nada por la ex-juppongatana, fue Kaoru, y ella se había mantenido al margen de toda esa acción del pasado.

-------

Justo cuando su cuerpo se mostró al exterior sintió como dos pares de ojos se clavaban en su persona y aunque una de ellas estaba marcada por la vergüenza, la otra era de desconfianza. Bufó con humor ante esos sentimientos y ladeando su rostro se topo con esas crueles miradas.

Achicó sus ojos al ver como Okina estaba muy cerca del cubo de hielo y este a parte de mostrar una desconfianza ante su presencia, se podía percibir un extraño sentimiento que lo rodeaba, podía oler las malas influencias que estaban surcando cada poro de ese hombre frío. Avanzó hacía los hombres y llevándose una mano a su nariz, la tapó con desprecio.

Definitivamente olía muy mal. Era como la serpiente que sedujo a Eva en el paraíso y esbozó una sonrisa divertida al imaginarse esa escena.

-¡Kamatari!..-exclamó con frialdad Aoshi.

Pero el tono de voz de la estatua de hielo le devolvió a la cruda realidad.

-Buenos días Shinomori..-pronunció con dificultad y desviando su mirada hacía el viejo, le guiñó el ojo..-¿sigo siendo la flor más hermosa de este campo lleno de yerbajos?.

Aoshi levantó una ceja sin comprender nada y desviando ligeramente su mirada hacía su lado, comprobó el estado de petrificación del anciano.

Levantó su rostro hacía el cielo y con las mejillas sonrojadas por esas palabras, comenzó a juguetear con su pie y silbó sin importancia. Definitivamente sus reflejos de tigre habían sido eclipsados por los rayos solares. Es verdad, el sol apretaba con mucha fuerza y tanta calor no le venía bien a su necesidad básica de piropear a las mujeres, así que su alarma se había apagado por su culpa. Infló su pecho con orgullo ante sus sabios pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?..-volvió a preguntar el ninja con más desconfianza.

-¿Yo?..-se señaló con inocencia..-he venido a ver a mi amiga Misao Makimachi, ¿la conoces?..-se llevó una mano a su mentón al ver como la furia se reflejaba en esa mirada tan atrayente.

Shinomori dio un paso hacía delante y mostrándole su puño lo apretó con fiereza.

-Como te acerques a ella..-habló con ferocidad..-te destrozaré.

Okina se cruzó de brazos y asintió a las palabras de su _no-_yerno, y Kamatari sonrió con humor ante la amenaza de su antiguo aliado-rival. Apoyo su mano en el puño del cubo de hielo y poniéndose de puntillas se aproximó al ninja para poder ejercer la misma cercanía de sus labios. Momentáneamente cerró los ojos al aspirar ese aroma tan excitante y varonil, su corazón latió con fuerza al conseguir que ese olor penetrará en los más profundo de su interior y sintió como nuevamente su hermoso músculo latía con más cariño que antes, pero rápidamente meneó la cabeza con energía y suspirando con algo de control intento normalizar el estado acelerado de su mente para pasarla a la sensación de frialdad.

No podía mezclar el placer con el trabajo, tenía que dejar de tropezar siempre con la misma piedra.

-Demasiado tarde cubito..-susurro con malicia..-ya me he acercado y nos hemos echo amigas.

Ambos hombres se quedaron petrificados ante su aclaración, pero solo uno de ellos consiguió que sus labios se separaran lo suficiente para emitir una pequeña palabra de espanto.

-¿Qué?..-pronunció Okina horrorizado.

Aoshi la alejó de su costado y cogiéndola del gi, la levantó con más dureza que antes. No estaba dispuesto a escuchar mentiras de _ella_ _,_ por todos era conocido su afición a vestirse de mujer y como había dicho Okina anteriormente, su Misao no podía ser más cariñosa con _este_ energúmeno. Achicó su mirada al recordar fugazmente las palabras del anciano y se maldijo por hacerle caso.

Kamatari le devolvió el gesto y curvó sus labios.

-Tranquilo chaval no he venido a quitarte a tu chica..-chasqueó la lengua..-solo he venido a darle unas clases especiales..-vio como Aoshi alzaba una ceja con curiosidad..-pero..-levantó su dedo y le golpeó con cariño en la punta de la nariz al ninja..-son cosas de mujeres.

-¡Tú no eres una mujer!..-exclamó Aoshi con fastidio y con un sentimiento temeroso en su cuerpo por ese gesto tan_ femenino._

-¡ESO!..-gritó Okina al levantar su mano al cielo.

Ladeó su rostro hacía el lado en donde estaba el viejo y entrecerrando su mirada, curvó sus labios con reproche por ese falso comentario. Se llevó una mano a su cintura y carraspeando con fortaleza, volvió a clavarle esa mirada acusadora al anciano repelente.

-Creo que no eres la persona más adecuada para ese comentario Okina..-alzó una ceja con humor..-¿no crees?.

-¿De qué habla?..-desvió Aoshi su mirada hacía el anciano.

-De nada, son solo majaderías..-soltó Okina con más nerviosismo para evitar que un tic azotará su ceja.

Encogió los hombros sin entusiasmo y levantando su vista hacía el cielo, abrió la boca con espanto. Si se retrasaba más tiempo no llegaría a su cita a la hora acordada y no podía llegar tarde, su vida sentimental dependía de que encontrará a la persona adecuada bajo ese manto de inútiles que se acercaban a ella. Aunque claro ninguno de ellos se podía comparar con su genial Makoto Shishio.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás mientras les sonreía con ternura, y por iniciativa suya, acercó su mano a sus labios y les lanzó un beso a cada uno de ellos. Les guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta para continuar su aventura con las citas a ciegas.

Pero lo que no vio, fue el gesto que ambos hicieron al sentir como ese beso se clavaba en sus mejillas. Temblaron con un extraño presentimiento de pánico, alzaron sus vistas al cielo y lo vieron completamente soleado, así que adivinaron al instante que había sido provocado por ese extraño embrujo que tenía el _rarito_ del ex-juppongatana.

Justo en ese momento Misao abrió de golpe la puerta encontrándose con el semblante oscurecido de ambos hombres y ladeando su rostro hacía el otro lado vio como Kamatari se alejaba con una nueva soltura. Suspiró con melancolía y sintió como alguien le observaba fijamente, giró su rostro hacía el lugar donde sentía esa mirada, se sorprendió de volver a contemplar la frialdad emanar de los ojos de su Aoshi.

Alzó una ceja confusa ante esta actitud y sintió como algo helado pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando recupero la compostura abrió perpleja los ojos al darse de que ese viento helado había sido él, ni siquiera se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra y el lugar en donde estaba antes, solo quedaba su abuelo que le mirada apenado por su estado. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y ladeando su rostro hacía el interior de la taberna, vio el pequeño atisbo de su sombra al desaparecer en la profundidad del Aoiya.

-Aoshi, ¿Qué te pasa?..-susurro confusa.

Junto sus manos satisfecho de su plan y sonrió con crueldad al saber que su comedura de cabeza había echo mella en el antiguo Okashira de los Onis, aunque sabía que estaba muy mal esa actitud, tenía que hacerlo para proteger a su niña de esos hombres tan malos que había en el mundo.

Pero de lo que no nadie se había dado cuenta, es que la perspiscaz y soñadora Kamatari Honjo había visto la actitud que había expuesto el rostro de Okina ante el desplante del cubo de hielo. Sus ojos brillaron con una forma bastante amenazadora y cruzó sus brazos con más rabia que antes, no estaba dispuesta a echar a perder todos sus esfuerzos por una lengua tan viperina como la del anciano. Si ayudaba a Misao su alma comenzaría a recuperarse de todas las atrocidades que había echo en el pasado, era un paso muy importante para su recuperación y necesitaba hacerlo.

-Me he encontrado con un moscardón de mala muerte..-murmuro con ferocidad..-es mejor que lo pisotee antes de que meta su asquerosa nariz en medio de mis planes.

**Continuará**

Hola.

Por fin su actualización..., me ha costado continuarla y no por la falta de inspiración, si no, por que escribía y borraba y luego volvía a hacer lo mismo, había cosas que no me gustaban para este capítulo. ¡ay! espero que esta versión si guste más.

Muchas gracias por los reviews a : Natsumi Niikura,Kunoichi Karla,Okashira Janet,Kill of Cosmos,Orquidblack y Misao91.

Hay una lucha bastante de intereses muy poderosa OkinaVsKamatari..¿quién ganará?.

Nos vemos y enormes saludossssss....¡¡CHAOLITO!!!!!!


End file.
